callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood
Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is a Western themed first-person shooter video game set in the years of 1864-1866. Developed by Techland and published by Ubisoft, it is a prequel to Call of Juarez (2006 PC, 2007 Xbox 360). The game was released on PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on June 30, 2009. Like Call of Juarez, each individual mission was referred to as an 'Episode'. In 2011, a sequel set in modern times, Call of Juarez: The Cartel, was announced. Episode I Marisa: "Thomas don't, he'll kill you!" Ray: "I loved you and you lied to me, both of you! You betrayed me!" Thomas: "What do you want from me Ray?" Ray: "I want justice!" Marisa: "Oh my God!" (A gunshot is heard.) Marisa: "NOOOO!" William: "I wanted so desperately to lead my lost brothers towards light of the lord, but I failed us all. Now my brothers are mortal enemies. Why? For What? A woman? Gold? Yesterday, we were a family..." "It was late august in 1864 and the murderous Yankee General William Tecumseh Sherman was marching through Georgia, burning everything in his path. Those were bitter days for my brothers and I, our father was dead, killed at Antietam. My Mother and I were all alone, doing our best to run what was left of the family farm. Two years previously I had left the seminary, giving up my religious studies to do my familial duty. Now everything we held dear was about to burn. Our last hope was the confederate forces defending the Chattahoochee river; among those forces were my brothers, Thomas, and Ray." -William (Prologue to Episode I) Ray McCall discovered that Union soldiers may have gotten inside the trenches, endangering his brother Thomas's life. He decided he was not going to leave his brother to die, and went to the officer's tent and requested that he be allowed to leave his unit and assist. The Captain denied his request, however Colonel Barnsby told him to let Ray go, and said that if Ray could reach the trenches he would hit the enemy with everything he had. Ray made it to Thomas, who told him he had charges placed on the bridge. After fighting off waves of enemy soldiers, Ray succeeded in destroying the bridge. O'Donnell arrived alone and informed them Barnsby had ordered a full retreat. Ray argued that they were holding the line, O'Donnell said that they had their orders. Ray and Thomas pulled their guns on O'Donnell and told him to tell Barnsby that they were taking leave to defend their family's homestead, O'Donnell left to deliver the message. Thomas said Barnsby would hang them, Ray retorted only if he caught them. Episode II "War changes people. Lives are devastated and lost, families are torn apart. Sacrifice is rarely worth the price. My brothers had to decide between the cause of the Confederacy and the lives of their family. When I saw them with our mother and heard that they had become deserters, I couldn't believe it. But I knew why they did it, for the family." -William (Prologue to Episode II) Thomas and Ray returned to find Jackson's cattle and several Confederate soldiers slaughtered by blue-bellies. they fought their way to Jackson's farmhouse where they rescued him from being burned alive. After hearing a noise in the barn, Ray and Thomas went in only to find it was an anxious bull. They then began firing upon soldiers on the other side who were trying to shoot Jackson down, who had made a break for it. The McCalls continued fighting their way back to their residence which had been occupied by numerous Union soldiers. After getting inside their house the commanding officer said he had William and their mother held hostage, and would kill them if the brothers didn't back off. Ray suggested Thomas go through the balcony and go in through the back way. Ray attempted to reason with the commander, but he wouldn't hear of it. Thomas busted in from behind and Ray came in the door, the McCalls shot down all four soldiers with ease. William informed them that their mother had died during the night. Thomas said they couldn't stay here, that they needed to go to the harbor and look for transportation. William asked Thomas if they had deserted, Thomas said that they didn't desert their family, and that was all that mattered in this world. The two fought off more enemy soldiers and Thomas managed to sink a ship carrying reinforcements by commandeering a cannon. William said they should bury their mother, Thomas noted they couldn't stay long. Ray said they would return, and rebuild their home. Hours later, O'Donnell and Barnsby stood in front of a pile of Union rifles. O'Donnell said they would have to give the McCall brothers a medal for this, right after they strung them up. Barnsby declared that because of deserters like the McCalls, Atlanta burned, and promised they would hang. Episode III "On April 9th, 1865 the Confederate army surrendered to the Union army at apematics, ending the War Between the States. The battle was not over for my brothers however, as Colonel Barnsby had yet to put down his arms and was determined to see them hang. The three of us headed to Fort Smith Arkansas, a lawless town full of gang members, drifters, gunslingers, a place where people knew better than ask questions. We still hoped to rebuild our family farm some day, but for now that was only a dream, for you see, the war had changed my brothers; they had become cold and violent men who took what they wanted without care or conscience." -William (Prologue to Episode III) William ran inside a saloon to find his brothers brawling, over Betsy, the Marshall's daughter whom Thomas had just mated with. Ray insisted that Betsy was his. The Marshal called for McCall, demanding to know which one of them had violated his daughter, Thomas and Ray stepped outside. William told the law officer he was the sheriff, that he had to keep his head. The man removed his badge and said he wasn't the law anymore. The sheriff was killed in a showdown less than a minute afterward by McCall. The towns people began firing upon the brothers for killing the sheriff, the trio were forced to escape from the town in a stolen stage coach. The townsmen accidentally blocked their own path using dynamite against the stage coach. The brothers took the horses and left the carriage behind. William expressed shock that they had killed a U.S. Federal Marshall, and said that they would be hunted to the ends of the earth. Ray said they should go to Mexico, and that he had heard of an Aztec treasure buried in the hills outside Juarez. The young preacher said Thomas and Ray were like mad dogs, tearing at each others throats. Ray then told Thomas if he ever stole another woman from him, he'd take his life. Episode IV Running River: "Running River said, war!" '' ''Whoomas Paw': "Running River gathers a tribal counsel, but won't listen to our counsel." Running River: "I don't need advice from old women who have forgotten how to fight. You say the treasure is cursed, I say it belong to the ancient ones, our ancestors. And it is the source of power. It is the people of this land who were given the key to the secret place." Whoomas Paw: "So Running River will wage a war on the white man, he will use the sacred medallion to buy many rifles. Whoomas Paw asks, who will sell us these rifles? The whites? Perhaps we can ask them to shoot themselves as well." Running River: "Whoomas Paw has no teeth anymore, meows like a kitten. In the south, where the treasure is hidden live a people who hate the white coyotes as much as we do. They will sell us the weapons." Whoomas Paw: "It is beyond the mountains and across the great river, who will venture on this journey?" Running River: "My son, Jhejun, Seeing Farther. He speaks the language of the whites, as did his mother. My son, it is time for you to prove that you are one of us." Seeing Farther: By causing a war, which will bring annihilation upon our people?" Whoomas Paw: "Seeing Farther deserves his name." Running River: "And maybe he deserves to be called coward, imbyibishaun!" Seeing Farther: "No one, not even the great Apache Chief Running River will call me a coward!" Running River: "Then prove your worth, prove you're an Apache! Va-andei! Seeing Farther: "Alright father. I will journey south and find someone to sell us these rifles. You will have your war." Whoomas Paw: "Running River does not respect the creator or those who remember his childhood. He wants to take the medallion from its place of safety, and bring the lifegiver's breath down on his people. It won't be Running River who makes the sacrifice, but his tribe and his son. Whoomas Paw has spoken." Running River: "Running River has spoken. Prepare for war." "Mexico. What a God-forsaken land. Ray heard tales of a great Aztec treasure hidden in the foothills near the border town of Juarez. It was said to cursed, and all who seek it will find only madness. The Locals called this greedy fever 'The Call of Juarez'. Ray laughed off the curse and convinced Thomas that we could use this treasure to rebuild our life and our home back in Georgia. We were talking about this very subject in a little cantina near San Lorenzo when my brothers first laid eyes on her. She looked like an angel; looks can be deceiving." -William (Prologue to Episode IV) Marisa walked into the cantina, eyed by two thugs and the McCall brothers. When she tried to leave one of them blocked her path, the other said that Mr. Devlin would like to see her. After he shed more light on the subject, Marisa insulted him and spit in his face. The rattler said that Devlin never bought a mare unless it's already broke in, and that maybe he should 'take a ride and knock some of the fight out of her'. She slapped him, and before he could counterstrike Ray shot the man behind her in the head, killing him instantly. Ray and Thomas began to fight their way out of cantina, pursuing the man who had apprehended Marisa. Eventually they made it to the man who called himself 'The Rattler', requesting a McCall out for a showdown. He was killed in the ensuing event, but Marisa was still held by his minions. The woman made it into the church, and the McCalls fought their way to her, with another wave of foes coming in behind them. They continued the battle and won, thanks to mysterious allies lending a hand. Juan Mendoza introduced himself, and thanked them for rescuing Marisa, he invited them for a celebration, to which Ray agreed. William exclaimed his dislike for the plan. Later, Juan 'Juarez' Mendoza told them that the bandits they faced worked for Devlin, who had been mining searching for the Gold of Juarez, which Juan wanted for himself. He requested ambiguously that they kill him, and in exchange he would give them a share of the treasure. Thomas asked how he knew there was treasure, and Juarez informed him it was the Aztec ransom money for their Emperor, but did not directly reply to the query. William again was against the entire plan, and insisted the treasure wasn't real. Nevertheless, Ray agreed to take care of Devlin. Episode V "I used every argument I could to dissuade them from this madness, but my brothers pointed out that Devlin was in fact an evil bastard who wouldn't be missed by anyone. Juarez told us he was Irish born and made his fortune in Chicago. He's a thief, and a cutthroat, and takes what he wants, murdering settlers and prospectors for their land and claims. But as evil as he is, it is not my brothers' place to punish him. That is the Lord's work. Avenge not yourselves, but rather give place unto wrath; for it is written: Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord." -William (Prologue to Episode V) Ray and Thomas approached a cliff casually after Devlin's men caused two simultaneous explosions. The McCalls observed the scenery, and Ray then asked if Thomas wanted to 'do it quietly', to which they both laughed and Ray said, 'Right'. Thomas leaned down peering over the cliff, quickshooter in hand, but instead of firing his weapon he spit, the saliva landing on top of a gunslinger's hat. The brothers fought their way through the canyon to Devlin, where they encountered his body guard, whom was killed in the subsequent duel. Out of hired guns, Devlin questioned who Ray and Thomas were working for, and guessed it was Juarez, saying he would pay more if they would kill Juarez and bring him Marisa. His offer didn't faze Ray, who prepared to kill Devlin. William ran up to them, telling Ray not to violate the word of God by murdering Devlin. Ray asked where William's 'loving God' was at Shiloh, Gettysburg and Antietam. The preacher said that if he killed Devlin, he'd be just like him, and that he would burn in hell for all eternity. Ray said he had enough of his 'fire and brimstone' and said that if what he said was true it was too late for him anyway. William argued it wasn't, that when the Savior was crucified there were two other men beside him, one he took to Heaven because he repented. Ray said questioningly that the Lord forgave that man, a cold blooded murderer. William replied yes, Ray then shot and killed Devlin, 'Well hell; that's good to know.' Episode VI "Ray is slowly succumbing to the darkness, I can see that Thomas too is drawn to the succubus. Why did we come to this evil place? I pressed them to leave but my brothers have fallen under the thrall of the Call of Juarez. It isn't just the gold they want, it's her. The way Ray looks at her fills my heart with fear. Though Thomas hasn't yet revealed his true feelings, I see the way she looks at him. I'm afraid what happened in Arkansas, will happen here." -William (Prologue to Episode VII) Ray and Thomas performed a few missions to earn some cash including bounty hunting before their meeting with Mendoza, and restocked their equipment at the local store. Episode VII "So we headed north to the desolate lands of southern Arizona. Our goal was a gunrunner who promised to sell Juarez the rifles. The bandit leader brought his harlet but kept her close, Ray's eyes never left her. I spoke often with Seeing Farther, he was curious about us whites and how we lived and I was fascinated to hear of life among the savages. We set up camp in the hills outside of Tucson, and Juarez went alone to parlay with his gunrunner. When he returned, everything had changed." -William (Prologue to Episode VII) Juan informed the McCall brothers that the Pinkertons had his gunrunner jailed, and that the rifles had been confiscated as well. Ray said they would bust him out, and later as he prepared for the assault, he was approached by Marisa, who began flirting with him. He said that he could protect her from Juarez, and get the Medallion for both of them. The brothers headed down into the town and fought against countless lawmen before reaching their target, facing the Sheriff in a showdown, one he did not walk away from. The gunrunner's face was covered by bandages and his clothes bloodied. He led them to two wagons containing over three hundred rifles, which they escaped on successfully completing the mission. Later a man began unwrapping the gunrunner's bandage, while Juarez expressed his desire to renegotiate, as he didn't want a war with the Pinkertons. the gunrunner asked what if he refused, to which Juarez replied he would take his men and go. The gunrunner said in actuality they were his men, Juan queried what he meant. Jeremy Barnsby answered 'The McCall brothers. I am their commanding officer'. Mendoza said the war was over, the McCalls were now his men. Barnsby inquired if he did, or did not wish to renegotiate. Episode VII (Under development.) Gameplay According to its creators Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood was aimed to make the player's experience as the "best West ever created". The game derives from spaghetti-western genre: gunslingers, outlaws, duels, prison breaks, bank robberies, stagecoach chases and conflicts with Native Americans, similar to another western game, Gun. It features two characters, brothers Ray and Thomas. The game plot is set in the American Civil War period and presents the adventures of two brothers across different parts of North America and Mexico. Before most missions, the player can choose between one of the two brothers, but sometimes only one is available. Though the game's Story Mode is fairly short, each brother has a different effect on the missions: often the player will run into split paths for either brother to take, or certain key points where one brother needs to do particular things while the other does something else. For example, Thomas can lasso on top buildings for a vantage point to cover Ray while he attacks/dynamites certain areas. One brother's story mode will be quite different from the other's. At first the game just moves from mission to mission but once the game opens, between certain missions there will be an open Free World where the player can take side-missions as a bounty hunter or hired gun, respectively for either attack or defense, and other kinds of side-missions. In each mission and each Free World there will be a trader who will sell the player certain weapons available at different qualities. In each Free World area there is a small town, a trader and out in the wilderness the player can find ruined buildings, farms, camps and bandits that can be occupying these. Bandits will also hide at certain road points to ambush people, attacking people on the roads and robbing caravans. It is up to the player whether or not to save the people getting attacked. Throughout the Free Worlds and in the mission areas there will be "Secret Content" most commonly found in chests that will unlock artwork or memories that can be viewed from the menu. Chests may also contain money, dynamite or ammo. At the end of most missions the player will have a "Showdown" with the leader of the group the player is fighting. In Bounty Hunter missions the player needs to first defeat the leader in a gunfight before he will challenge the player to a final Showdown. During the Showdown the player character will circle the opponent with his hand hovering over his gun waiting for the "bell" to ring before he draws. The player needs to try and keep his characters hand as close to the gun as possible by moving the analog/mouse in towards the gun, if moved too close too fast the character will suddenly close his hand then wave his index finger towards the screen as if he was saying "No, no.", this will also reset the distance between his hand and the gun. The player also need to keep the opponent lined up with the shot by moving in the opposite direction as he moves. The center of the shot will be just off the center of the screen on the right hand side. As soon as the bell rings, the player has a very short period of time to pull the analog/mouse in towards the gun, then take the shot when the cross hair lines up with his body/head. If the first shot is missed or drawn late the opponent will shoot the player character. As the player progresses in the game Showdowns get harder, opponents will circle more to throw the player's shot and draw faster. Category:Games Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood